Vincent
Summary Vincent Longborn was a Human Warrior who let no one stand in his path. He had a habit of destroying his foes easily, much to Dungeon Master Neal's chagrin. Even though he was usually opposed to dishonorable actions taken by the party, he was often drawn into them regardless due to an unwavering sense of loyalty for his comrades in arms -- such as the Lord Feng fiasco or the difficulties with Sir Brightblade. Vincent was played by Geoff "iNcontroL" Robinson. Vincent was 5'11" tall and weighed 170 pounds. He had brown hair and eyes and was very well built, as a fighter. ''Key Events Origin *He is of royal blood; the Longborn royal family, which consists of his father King Longborn, his mother Uraluffa and at least 3 brothers. To mark his birthright he has an intricate tattoo hidden at his hairline. *He seeks to acquire magical artifacts that he may bring back to the Longborn kingdom and be deemed worthy of the crown. During the Campaign *During the fiasco of Lord Feng , Vincent finally revealed his origins as the fourth son of 'King Longborn' and 'Queen (Yura) Lufa'. Vincent then championed for Tudagub in the fight against Lord Feng's champion. *Without hesitation, he gave up the final wish Ring of Three Wishes to save his friends rather than keep it and lay claim to the Longborn throne in Week 27. '''Heavy Spoilers' ''Death During Week 39 Vincent taunted Captain Valazus and his bodyguards into a fight in the shop of a local wizard. He was easily defeated by the group, who knocked him out - not believing he was truly from the Stormtide Kingdom. The party followed the signs of the struggle to the town center, where the captain and his men had strung up Vincent's headless corpse, alongside that of the soldier that failed to kill Vincent, to set an example. He was the fourth party member of the party to die. Show/Hide Spoiler Trivia ''' Banner longborn.jpg|Banner of Longborn Kingdom Vincent-JerimiahLee.jpg|Badass Vincent * His alignment is Neutral Good. * Vincent had a habit of sharpening his blades when unoccupied, as well as removing his glove and slapping those who defy him or his companions. *Vincent primarily drinks apple juice. *During the fiasco of Lord Feng in Week 4, Vincent slapped the Guard Captain of Vinyaes so hard that he fell off his chair and was speechless as the party departed. *Prefers to start a duel by slapping his foe's and on occasion kills foes with one hit. *Has a habit of decapitating his enemies. *Vincent values loyalty very highly and has attempted to kill anyone he sees as having betrayed the party. *Has gained 3 tattoos over the course of the adventure, a tattoo of the word Bregor on the forarm of his right arm (sword arm), the word Tudagub on the forarm of his left arm (shield arm) and the word Banon over his ass. It was later quoted that he has Banon tattoo'd over his ass so when he defecates he does so on his name as a reminder to those who "are a snake in the grass". *Is the second party member to have sex, it was with Claire the cleric from the High Clerist's Tower. *Has a massive scar across his hip from unknown origin. (Spotted by the party in Week 33). *Has said at the age of 35 he would retire. '''''Notable Equipment Chronology *Blood-Drinker Longsword +1/+5 - acquired Week 1, identified in Week 3 **+0/+3 - corroded by the acid breath of the Black Dragon, Vincent's trademark blade lost its remarkable keenness in Week 16. The blade was then given to Bregor. *3/4 Plate - looted from a "live corpse," i.e. acquired with a silver-tongue after dueling a guard in Week 6 **Full Plate - upgraded in Week 8 at a large discount by a blacksmith in Valesburg. The smith has been promised wealth and position as the royal armorer for the Longborns within a year. **Heavily damaged in Week 16 by a black dragon's acid breath. **Melted down and forged anew in Week 17 by the smith of Evenfar. It is now a shadowy black with silvery pinstripes. *Sir Brightblade's Longsword +2 - acquired Week 9. **Given to Bregor in the heat of battle against a horde of goblins in Week 10. **Named 'Brightblade's Dying Wish' in Week 17 after it was returned to Vincent. **Traded away in Week 34 to the white robed wizard of Atryllia. *The Rod of Lightning - acquired in Week 17 when Uncle Oris gave it to the party and it was decided that Vincent should use it, sharing with Tudagub. **Appears to be broken since Week 34, most likely to have lost it's power when Dalamar died. *Rod of Terror - found in Week 18 but its potential was only discovered in Week 20 after the battle at Justar's Bay. **Traded in Week 27 for an Armband of Strength. *Red Oaken Shield - bestowed in Week 20 for his victory over the giants at Justar's Bay. **Sold to Gilfas in Valesburg for 2000gp during Week 24. *Amulet of Unbinding - purchased from the Red Robed Senile Wizard of Whitburg in Week 24. *Lance of Charging - found in the King's Catacombs and identified at Whitburg during Week 24. Vincent intends to sell it as soon as he can. **Sold to a lord in Redwarren for 2300gp during Week 25. *Dragon-Breath Shield - found in the King's Catacombs, identified in Whitburg during Week 24. *Armband of Strength - acquired in Week 27 at Valesburg for some coin and the Rod of Terror. It grants Vincent 1 strength for 10 minutes 3 times a day. *Cloak of Defence +1 - purchased in Valesburg. It gives the wearer a bonus to his Armor Class by 1 point. *Blood Singer - deemed him worthy in Week 32 **Given to Abigael in Week 34 after acquiring Harbinger. *Harbinger - Vincent became the steward of this storied blade in Week 33. *Portable Hole - acquired in Week 34 in exchange for Brightblade's Dying Wish, another +2 longsword, and 2 gems. ''Notable Feats and Kills *Ogre - Week 2, while traveling with Marr's caravan, Vincent was ambushed by the towering beast but decided instead to roll a critical and turn it into a scarlet mist with 22 damage. The highest single damage roll for months until the Rod of Lightning was acquired. *Beargor - Week 6 *Wraith - Week 9 *Sir Brightblade - decapitated in Week 9 *Multi Kill - Killed six goblins in one turn with a double cleave in Week 11 *Hill giant - Vincent severed its femoral artery in Week 11, accidentally taking a blood shower. He kills the giant with this hit but slips and falls in the blood. *Hector - took a big weight off the wizard's shoulders in Week 14 with a natural 20. *Bugbear triplet - decapitated 3 bugbears in two consecutive swings with 48 and 37 damage in Week 25. *Marty Mcfly - in Week 27 time traveled into the past, first known person to accomplish such a feat. *Goldgorger - Week 31 *There Can Only Be One - killed what appeared to be a bannerless army general who also wore black plate armor in week 33 *White Dragon - In Week 35 brought down a white dragon nearly single handedly with two swipes dealing a total of 66 damage. *Hexa Kill - In Week 35 Vincent cleaved through 4 orcs in a single cleave followed shortly by another cleave through 2 for a total of 6 orc deaths in a turn. *Double Dragon- in week 37 killed a second white dragon in aerial combat, on grffion back. Kill Count Vincent has, as of the end of Week 39, killed 165 creatures and/or people.http://dorf-midget.deviantart.com/art/RollPlay-Statistics-Weeks-1-33-409943811 Notable Vincent/Geoff Quotes Week 1 *"I have a high Charisma, so it translates." *"I give a look which says..." *"I am going to use the Goblin bodies as a bed." Week 2 *"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH UUUUUS!?" *"I am just gonna do an 'American History X'" *"Shit... It's the burger king." Week 3 *"YOU'RE DRESSED LIKE A HARLOT!" *(while laughing) "JP swindled the ''crap ''out of you." Week 4 *(slaps a Guard's helmet off and knocks him off his chair) "We are not under arrest." *"Yeah. I'm pretty awesome." *"A butterfly farts in China and an earthquake happens here." Week 5 *(To Tudagub) "Glad to have you back. Now heal me you sack of shit." *Bregor: (referring to being outraged at the sight of Hill Giants) "If the giant comes out, that changes things" Vincent: "Understandable, I have that same problem but with everything." *"Quickly now let's find more shit to kill." Week 6 *Geoff: (sarcastically) "Join us in week 19 as we're still walking through the fucking woods! Ryan has 20 bear friends ...: *"It would appear that when you murder the Lord of a town and half the town itself they remain fairly upset." *"Vincent Longborn is ''NOT ''a salesman!" Week 7 *(calmly) "Greetings, terrifying doorman. We have what your master requests and seek an audience. And I'm terrified." Week 9 *(imitating old voice) "Good evening pet shop owner, I have come for a ferret." (as shopkeeper) "AH, we've just got a shipment of ferrets! Over there by our silver-backed gorillas and rhinoceros..." (IX.6.11:47) Week 12 *"My butthole says 'nooo' but my left nipple says 'maybe?'" (on ventriloquism) *"We are hardened travelers, sir. My job is to protect you so that you can save the lives of others. If I was a healer I would be doing the healing but, alas, I've been only given these hands to kill." Week 13 *Neal: "Everyone took your watches" Vincent: "Who took our watches!" *Vincent: "And I grab Oris, and I pick him up, and I walk him towards the tower." Neal: "Uncle Oris is fairly heavy..." Vincent: "''I'm fucking strong." *To a drunk guy at the bar who wants to arrest Abigäel for stealing from him: "I wanna give you gold your trouble. If you are too dumb to take it, I might have to remove you from the gene pool." Week 14 *"I am Princent Longbo- Princent? A fusion of prince and Vincent..." *"I enlisted the aid of CSI Las Vegas to investigate..." *"IS THIS WHAT YOU CALL JUSTICE?! IS THIS LAW?!" *"I'm going to﻿ have to go all Lord Feng on your bitch ass; and then I approach him like the fucking terminator that I am." Week 15 *"Vincent doesn't skip." *"I cast a spell on you... and now you're miiiiiine~" *"I am wondering if there is any way I could... MILK some value from that... certainly you and the fighters wouldn't... COW away from the opportunity." (to the Minotaur) *(Tudagub drunkenly casts himself into the ground) "It would seem that Tugabutt has drunk himself under the table, as it were." *(in a Kermit the Frog voice) "Gather round children, I have gathered enough gold to buy all of you food for a month!" Geoff: "And we just kill him and take all the gold." Week 16 *"Our life is a string of events in which we hope to not die." *"I kinda always knew that ferrets were just cute little penises for you actually" (to Abigaël) *"I seek victor-y and all that is gladiating... Basically." Week 18 *"It is a long way, but as the lord knows, the wind blows leaves of every color into the winds of the... of the oceans... of the world." While impersonating an apple and pear salesman to a priest. (XVIII.5.4:19) *Have you ever seen a man's genitals before? Well then I want you to draw as best as you can a penis on this paper, then I want you to tell him to suck it. *Bitch you tried to correct me on my Starcraft!? ....Oh wait Star Wars. *Upon breaking the door Abigael was lock picking "CAN'T HEAR YOU MOVING TOO FAST" Week 19 * Vincent's Epic speech * Hasted Children * Geoff Drawing Peni Week 20 * Geoff's reactionary face to Gen Week 23 *"That was my suggestion... many moons ago... MANY moons ago" *"And over the door it says 'the Boning Room'" Week 24 *In response to Lisa when she told him of Azril "Nope, can't do it, you changed the deal; deal's off." *"I actualy find Azril really trustworthy and I want to have him around at least until he betrays us and we cut his throat and he rerolls a new character." Week 27 *In response to Azril's portal incident, after Vincent slaps the living hell out of Azril and says "Never... EVER!! Open up a portal again!" *Geoff imitating Azril's portal skills. *Vincent hugs Abigael back. Abigael "I don't want to die either." Vincent "That's good." Week 31 *Azril: "You guys should have told me this before we went to Windsail." Vincent: *scoffs* "Ahh...pfft...angry red wizards and...that's just...Yeah, we should have told you." Week 32 *"I couldn't have sex if I tried!" Week 35 *"I don't sleep in my crotch." On Many Occasions *"I take off my glove..." Links *Character Sheet Category:Nobility Category:Week 1 Category:Week 39 Category:Party Member Category:Longborn Category:Original Rollplay Player Characters Category:Week 34 Category:Week 29